When They Went to the Digital World
by Nari228
Summary: Alternate Frontier Story. Kouichi's grandmother never dies, and nobody tells Kouichi that he has a twin. He gets a mysterious phone call, and goes to the digital world with an old friend and an interesting brother and sister pair. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody! This is my second fanfiction! I still haven't finished my first one, but I'm still going to work on it along with this story. I was just thinking the other day about how the animators forced Kouichi to do all those awful things that he did and had to take a guilt trip later on. So now I'm writing this story where Kouichi doesn't have to go through all that crap. In this story, Kouichi's mother is still sick, but his grandmother is alive and well.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, but I do own my 3 Original Characters.

**Chapter 1**

Kouichi was sitting in the living room of his grandmother's house, waiting for a call from the hospital, ready to pounce if the phone started ringing. His mother had to be transported from the hospital in Kyoto to one in Tokyo, and his grandmother had gone out to check on her. She told him that she would call as soon as she could. Kouichi was beginning to worry that something bad might have happened.

Kouichi continued to stare at the phone, after all he had nothing else to do in the house. Back in Kyoto, he had always been busy with school, baby sitting, piano lessons, and attending the martial arts dojo, the God's Cry School. He hoped to be back in Kyoto before school started again, and he missed his martial arts sessions with his shihan. But for now, all that mattered was his mother and that call. Then the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver on the second ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Kouichi Kimura," said a female voice on the phone. "This is a game to determine your future. Do you accept?"

He pondered at this. He couldn't help thinking, 'How does she know my name? This better not be a prank.' Still, he couldn't help but feel a sudden impulse to play this so-called game.

Several minutes later, he found himself following the mysterious voice to Shibuya station. He was going towards the direction of the elevator when he started to feel light-headed. He tried to ignore it, but this sensation was all too familiar.

'Damn, I don't have time for this. Why does it have to be now?' he thought, trying to keep his vision focused. The lights overhead were starting to get very blurry.

'I'm going to faint in the middle of a train station, and they're going to put me in a bed next to Mother at the hospital…' He was already losing conscience…

Somebody grabbed him from behind. Now somebody was shaking him. Kouichi looked up to see a girl with long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a simple blue t-shirt that had a teddy bear with a pink heart and a pair of low rise jeans.

Kouichi blinked taking a few seconds to register who the person was. Then, he finally remembered the name.

"Nari…chan?"

Nari had been his best friend at school, and they had trained together at the God's Cry School. Then, she had moved away to Tokyo, but they wrote to each other constantly.

The girl smiled. "Ki-chan, thank God you're all right! I was worried. I didn't know that you were in Tokyo. I wish you would've told me."

"Sorry," Kouichi replied sheepishly. "My mom had to be transported from Kyoto to Tokyo."

At this, Nari's eyes widened. "Is she going to be all right?"

During her friendship with Kouichi, she had come to know about Tomoko Kimura and her ill state. Nari grew to love Tomoko as if Tomoko was her second mother, just as Kouichi had gotten close to Nari's mother.

"I hope so," Kouichi answered honestly. He knew that the best thing was to tell the truth because not only was Nari his best friend, but she hated lies more than anything in the world. She had very few exceptions for white lies but she hated most of those too. She was kind and loving, but she also was very straightforward and could be vehement sometimes, especially when it came to things she strongly believed in. "Grandma went to the hospital to check on her. She was supposed to call me, but I got a message telling me to come down here, and I just felt like I really needed to do this."

"You mean your sixth sense told you to come down here?" she teased.

Kouichi grinned. "Yeah, it told me that if I came down here I would see you." He joked back. Nari laughed and playfully slapped him on the back.

"So you got the message too, huh?"

"You mean you followed the voice here too?"

"Yup, I came here just in time to see you faint. Still as anemic as ever, eh!" Nari replied cheerfully.

Kouichi blushed. "It's not like I chose to be anemic," he mumbled.

Nari laughed again. "Come on Ki-chan! We can't miss the train now can we?"

They hurried to the nearest elevator. The elevator reached level B2, but it continued to go down to lower levels. Then, the elevator suddenly started to descend at an incredible speed. Kouichi uttered a small gasp. He didn't like the sensation of falling. The elevator came to a stop and opened to reveal a room full of very odd looking trains and other children that most likely got messages as well.

Kouichi and Nari stepped out. Kouichi looked around anxiously at all the different trains and the people.

"It is up to you now. Which one do you choose?" Kouichi heard the voice from Nari's cell phone.

Nari looked around excitedly.

"C'mon Ki-chan! Let's ride that train!" Then she took his arm and pulled him towards a pink train that was at the very end.

In the compartment, there was only one other passenger. A girl around Kouichi and Nari's age. She had pure black hair and black eyes. She wore a simple navy blue blouse that was low-dipped around the neck and a black, plaited mini-skirt with a black belt. She was beautiful in an eerie way, and Kouichi couldn't help staring at her.

The girl looked back at Kouichi. Just then, a boy burst in from the next compartment. He looked similar to the girl with his black hair, but his eyes were hazel. He was wearing a gray shirt and a pair of olive green cargo pants. He looked at Kouichi and the girl. Then, he grinned evilly.

"Hey, are you staring at my girlfriend?" he accused, but was smiling widely and his eyes were twinkling.

Kouichi blushed. "Sorry," he apologized timidly.

"I kid, I kid," the boy laughed as he saw Kouichi's embarrassment and the girl glared at him. "My name's Ichiro Kaneyama, and that's my sister, Miyuki."

"Well, hi!" Nari said cheerfully. "I'm Nari Chung, and this is my best friend, Kouichi Kimura."

"Chung… so you're from a different country?" Ichiro asked.

"I'm half Korean," Nari explained. "On my dad's side. He came to Japan when he was in middle school, and he met my mom in college. And I was born in Kyoto."

"Sweet. My sister and I are 100 percent Japanese, and sadly, we've never been outside Tokyo."

"You're sister doesn't look too much like you," Nari observed.

"Yup, Miyuki looks like our mom, and everybody says I take after my dad."

During all this, none of them saw the elevator door open once again to reveal a mystified goggle-headed boy with auburn hair and another boy that looked surprisingly similar to Kouichi but had longer hair that was tied back and wore a bandana. The bandana boy rushed over to a blue train that was 3 trains over from the one Kouichi and Nari were standing in.

Soon, the clock struck six, and all the doors on the trains closed on its occupants. All the trains were starting to depart. Their train was racing down a pitch black tunnel. When they finally came out on the other side, they were traveling in a strange and unrecognizable place. Kouichi stared out the window. He saw many islands that were suspended in the air like there was an invisible string attached to them, holding them in the air. Some islands had trees, some had houses, and some didn't have anything at all.

"Awesome castle," he heard Ichiro comment next to him. And there was indeed an enormous, beautiful castle that looked like it was made out of crystal.

"Welcome to the Digital World," the female voice said.

**Well, that's all for chapter 1. Special thanks to Evide for helping me with the story. Please read & review and tell me how you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I am officially discontinuing both my stories. I won't be coming back. Sorry! -_-


End file.
